beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Hades Kerbecs BD145DS
|image = |name = Hades Kerbecs BD145DS |aka = Hell Kerbecs BD145DS |owner = Damian Hart |facebolt = Kerbecs |energyring = Kerbecs |fusionwheel = Hades |spintrack = BD145 |performancetip = DS |type = Stamina|number = BB-99 (Takara Tomy)|firstappeared = Beyblade: Metal Masters - Episode 87 |firstappearedmanga = Volume 7, Chapter 23}}Hades Kerbecs BD145DS (Known in Japan as Hell Kerbecs BD145DS) is a Stamina-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. It is part of the Maximum Series, due to its Fusion Wheel having a diameter of 50 millimeters, making it the widest Wheel of the Hybrid Wheel System. It is owned by Damian Hart. Face Bolt: Kerbecs The Face Bolt depicts Cerberus. In Greek and Roman mythology, Cerberus or Kerberos, was the three-headed hound of the Underworld ruler, Hades, who guarded the gates of Hell. The design shows Cerberus' three heads on a translucent Gold/Yellow background. The Cerberus heads seem to be biting a chain, going through the edge of their mouths. Energy Ring: Kerbecs * Weight: 3.3 grams Kerbecs has a three winged designs like Hades with a notch separating each. It is among the heaviest Energy Rings and is gold in colour, next to Bull and others. It is very useful in Defense and Stamina customizations, especially on Hell. Its black designs and the gold designs represent the chains of Hades. The orange parts at the sides of the chains represent fire. Kerbecs is very useful when paired with the Hades Fusion Wheel in combos such as Hell Kerbecs BD145WD or Hades Kerbecs BD145EWD (Boost Mode). An extremely good Defense combo such as MF-H Earth/Basalt Kerbecs GB145RS is pretty useful to defeat low & high Attack customs. Attack: 2 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 3. Fusion/Metal Wheel: Hades/Hell Weight: 39.6 grams Hades depicts three dog heads and is 50 millimeters wide. This Fusion Wheel is the reason Hades Kerbecs is in the Maximum Series as it's Fusion Wheel has the widest diameter of all non-4D Fusion Wheels, as many Fusion Wheels have a diameter of about 45-46 millimeters. It has good Attack, Decent Defense, and medium-high Stamina properties making it one of the best Balance Fusion Wheels. Unfortunatly, the Fusion Wheel is raised (like Inferno, Flame,and Poison,) so it has decreased Defense, because it is easier to strike the Spin Track. It outclasses Dark, Evil, Poison, and Sol in Balance properties. This version is colored with gold paint. If you battle with this gold version, the paint chips off (like the Galaxy/Sol/Gravity) and turns to a dull grey. Its good in any type of customization, especially when paired with the BD145 in Boost Mode. When Hades is not used with BD145, It looks strange because its so wide. When its spinning with BD145, it will look like a 4D system bey. attack combos: MFH Hell Aquario 100 RF/HF Attack: 3 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 4 Spin Track: BD145 Weight: 8 grams Boost Disc 145 has two modes, one that increases the Attack (Normal Mode), and the other, that increases the Stamina (Boost Mode). Boost Mode, unfortunately is only compatible with the Hades Wheel as it is the same size as the Hades wheel as the disc's diamons fit in perfectly inbetween the three heads. But it is proven that Boost Mode is better because when Normal Mode is in use, when Hades Kerbecs attacks or gets attacked, it hits the arena floor even when used with AS/EWD/EDS, decreasing the Stamina. Underneath this disc is some some strange markings. It looks like some sort of code. Look closely and it actually reads "Boost Disk" 3 times in a wavy font. In between the letters are little checks or tallies . There are 3 holes in the bottom of it, too. On three sides of the disc is the diamond shapes. These fit in the gaps of the Hades Wheel. When the disc is upside down, Hades'' Kerbecs BD145DS'' has some problems with floor scrapes when it's off balance and spin rotation is low. When its off Balance in Normal Mode and is using low performance tips like Spike, Hades Kerbecs could start bouncing resulting in a stadium out. . Other Versions * Hades Kerbecs Blue Inferno Version: As the name states, it is almost entirely blue. Includes an EWD Performance Tip and still contains BD145. Only a total of 3,000 were made. * Hades Kerbecs Inferno Version: It is all red, except the Face Bolt and Fusion Wheel which are black, the Energy Ring, Spin Track and Performance Tip are all clear red. These where only acquired via CoroCoro lottery giveaway, and only 100 were made. Trivia * Because of its matching color as the Fusion Wheel, the Energy Ring is hardly noticable; therefore, Hades Kerbecs resembles a 4-Layer Beyblade. * The Beast inside Hades Kerbecs resembles the Bit-Beast of Zeo Zagart's Bey, Burning Kerberus. Burning Kerberus has a similar name to Hades Kerbecs and are both based on the same mythical creature. Gallery HellKerbecsBox.jpg|Tomy packaging kerbecs.jpg bb99.jpg|Hades Kerbecs 2-001.jpg|Hades Kerbecs HellKerbecs.jpg|Hades Kerbecs with Ripcord Launcher V2 HellKerbecs3.jpg|Parts 3-001.jpg|Promo C2_23.jpg|Preview HellKerbecsStats.jpg|Stats 画像 002.jpg|Hades Kerbecs Blue Inferno Version キャンペーン用ヘルケルベクス.JPG ndfmfds.PNG|Hades Kerbecs Blue Inferno Version msdnd.PNG|Hades Kerbecs Blue Inferno Version T01500150 0150015011068515827.jpg|Blue Inferno Ver. hell gate.JPG 212px-Beast.JPG 212px-Jfbvsdk.JPG 212px-Nsnncflwj.JPG Hellkerbecs.jpg The Gate.png|The Gate behind Hades Kerbecs P VS K.jpg|Kerbecs vs Pegasis hKerbecs.jpg|Hades Kerbecs Spinning Rapidly P VS K 2.jpg P VS K 3.jpg 1-013.JPG 1-014.jpg 1-002.JPG|Hades 1-004.JPG|Kerbecs 1-005.JPG|BD145 2.JPG|Hades with BD145 1-012.jpg 1-008.jpg|Hades with BD145 1-007.JPG|DS 1-010.JPG 1-011.JPG 7.JPG 12.JPG 3-004.JPG|Hades Kerbecs fighting Flame Byxis 3-005.JPG 3-006.JPG|Hades Kerbecs spinning HadesKerbecsPackage.jpg|Hades Kerbecs Hasbro Packaging F41EFB4A5056900B10AA7A2B43877A7E.jpg undefined Hadesblack.jpg|Hell Kerbecs BD145DS DARK Hell Kerbecs.jpg|Hell Kerbecs Boost Mode Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Maximum Series Beyblades Category:Stamina Type Category:Team Star Breakers Category:Beyblade Metal Masters Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Stamina Type Category:Anime Category:Big Bang Bladers